


Komahina Luvv

by DollFace_Mimsi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollFace_Mimsi/pseuds/DollFace_Mimsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamukura doesn't see the point in such a boring life. But it quite quickly changes when teenager Komaeda stops him from slipping off the school roof. Now he has to find out why this scrawny boy seems so interesting... Its not love, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Komahina luvv

**Author's Note:**

> Gahhh >~

"Is it working?"  
"No."  
"Are you sur--"  
"Yes."  
When have I ever been not sure?  
When has anything ceased to bore me in this low life world?  
I just wanted to end this long, long, line of boredom. Its demonic claws however wrapped around me, as if it would not function without me as an energy source. I want someone to save me from this black sea of boredom. Someone to grab my hand, someone to show me something not boring... Is that why you saved me? Did you attempt to answer my thoughts?  
Impossible, you are just another boring person. Right?  
Of course I'm correct, I'm always correct.  
Right?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kamukura - kun?" The hazy voice didn't fit in this situation, it shouldn't be here. However he was there, probably not on purpose, but to retrieve something and saw me instead. My feet were leaning on the edge of the building as he had frozen in place. He watched me with mixed emotions; shock, despair, curiousity... Hope.  
"What?" I asked through my long black hair, the air caused it to cling to my parched lips. The weather was a little less than 18°c, with a windy push heading south - east.  
"Are you going to kill yourself?" The boy with pearl white hair asked, wasn't it obvious? I stood on the edge of the school's roof with eyes of complete despair, couldn't he tell?  
"It depends." The words slipped out my mouth with a sigh.  
Wait, what did I just say?  
It depends.... What does? I was so bored with everything and everyone, I felt like nothing would bring me the joy of life.  
"Oh." He replied.  
"Oh?" I turned to face him, quite intrigued and confused by what he meant. I couldn't decipher what he was trying to say. Unlike other people, Nagito Komaeda spoke complete jibberish when it came down to conversations. I could always predict what people would say, do, and act.  
But not this scrawny, bony teenage boy.  
He was different, and I didn't know if in a good or bad way... I guess he was the only not boring thing here. If so, then I'll happily jump. I hadn't really socialised with Nagito Komaeda, I only had heard of him, seen him, and rarely told him to move out the way. Our school specialised in talents, and he had by far the most peculiar.  
Luck.  
So was it luck when I slipped?  
Was it luck when I tried to turn but fell off the school roof?  
Was it luck when you caught me...

-Komaeda's point of view-

I never found out if he had slipped, or chosen to die. But the shock in his eyes had leaned me towards the first one. As he waited for my reply, Izuru Kamukura fell off the roof. He almost died because of trash like me...  
But I made it my goal to keep him alive. After all, he was the Ultimate Hope, and I couldn't let my god die.  
I had ran forward the second he teetered, I had grabbed his wrist with all the force I had. He had one foot on the ledge, and the rest of him hung off the roof. His hair dangled and his blank expression made me worry if I had hurt him. I pulled him back and he had stumbled into my arms.  
I was so flustered you had fell into me against either of our wills.  
Oh gosh, the shock was sketched on my face. But he still remained emotionless. I shuffled back and looked at him in the sunlight, slightly ruffled from what just occurred. His tie had slipped slightly, his hair looked a little knotted.  
"I'm so sorry Kamukura - kun!" I bowed deeply. "To think garbage like me grabbed you so informally and then allowed you to stumble! I am truly a monster!" My hands covered my face, I didn't even want to see the damage I had done.  
"What did you gain by this?" His voice was monotone as I looked up hesitantly.  
Were you mad? Were you upset? Oh damn, just show me some sign that I didn't screw up!  
I tilted my head almost bird like, what did I gain?  
"I didn't gain anything." I replied innocently, which made him narrow his eyes at me. I bowed again and looked up with an apologetic face, but I lost myself in those eyes....  
Those deep, blood red eyes that gave everything such a cold look. I wondered if he would look at something with a kind gaze before he died, that thing would be blessed.  
Izuru Kamukura, the school prodigy, the Ultimate Hope. His talent was everything, from something simple like jump rope to dissecting almost every organ from a human yet they are alive throughout the process.  
How I admired you...  
"Everyone pulls an action to gain something that benefits them." Kamukura stated, "What were your intentions?"  
"To save you." I answered honestly.  
So many people were jealous of him, so jealous they despised him. Yet he could walk around so care free that it was like they didn't exist. I always thought how he could just brush away their hatred so easily. Kamukura hummed in response and gave me a stare I couldn't read, it was different from his usual gaze, but it still was blank.  
"Very well." He sighed lightly, walking past me and stopping at the door. "We should head back."  
We... We!?  
My eyes lit up as he said the word 'we'. I followed him back into the school with a skip in my stride.

-Kamukura's point of view-  
-1 week later-

Since he so clumsily saved me, Komaeda never left my side. He followed me like a lost puppy when I wandered the school. He sat silently next to me at lunch, it was like he had been given access to study me. However, I was taking this opportunity to study him. Komaeda's eyes looked like a sea green from a distance, but up close they were a lot more gray, a little lighter than ceramic gray. He often talked about hope and despair, or how he was a mere stepping stone for all us Ultimates.  
He enjoyed self loathing a lot. Far too much and way past the expectations I had. He was truly something to extinguish my boredom... For now.  
"Kamukura - kun!" Komaeda called as he spotted me walking outside. He skipped over and grinned widely, his pale face stretched to allow him to smile so widely.  
"Good afternoon, Komaeda." I replied, stopping briefly to allow him to catch up. Komaeda somehow smiled even bigger as I greeted him.  
"A common greeting from Izuru Kamukura! Such trash like me doesn't deserve this gift from you--"  
I cut him off with the wave of my hand. "Can you stop with that?" I hated his loathing problem.  
This whole school was boring, there was really no point in choosing a destination to walk to. I knew every crack and speck of dust over the whole campus, I also knew every student, teacher and staff. However I never talked to them. It was always either greeted by a smile, or a scowl.  
So predictable.  
Unlike this boy, but I'll soon figure him out. I will soon find out how he works in the world and he will soon become another boring person.  
I don't want to.  
But I was made this way. To know everything, to be the smartest. Even if I want Komaeda to stay interesting, one day I'll be able to predict his actions, then he will be boring...  
I think I'm going to test my theory.

If I can control Komaeda in a situation, does that make his moves predictable? If I poked him, what expression would he pull?  
I had to study Komaeda from now on, pull experiments to see if I could make him predictable.  
Make him boring... So I started with emotions. Komaeda thinks I'm a symbol, or the emobiment of Hope. So if I were to show anger, would he retreat? If I was to show despair, would he aid me? If I were to show happiness, would he stay by me?  
If I were to show affection, would he love me?  
"Komaeda, come here for a moment." I was staring at a rosebush as Komaeda came over from watching a beetle. He happily accepted my attention, sitting beside me and listening to the stem structure of multiple roses. We were probaly mere inches away from each other on the bench. I sat with my left hand to my side, and my right holding a rose. Whilst Komaeda had his head craned to me, his hands fiddling with his sleeves in small movements.  
Test 1...  
"K-Kamukura - kun!" Komaeda almost leapt off the bench in shock, his bony fingers reached up to his mouth in surprise. As I was talking, I had brushed my fingers accidentally beside his leg.  
"Hmm?" My eyebrow quirked as I stared at him, monitoring the shock on his face and in his posture. Komaeda wasn't used to human contact, obviously. Which made me curious how he had acted a bit over the top. There was more than shock in his expression, was it embarrassment? No way... It couldn't be..  
"Your hand touched me..." Komaeda said quietly, stating the obvious as usual.  
"What about it?" I pressed, my spare hand was fiddling with a rose that had been my prop for this experiment. I wanted to close my eyes for what was about to happen, but I had to make it look like an accident.  
5 seconds...  
10 seconds...  
15 seco--  
"Kamukura - kun, your bleeding!" Komaeda yelled, the pain in his voice was not what I expected. Komaeda slapped the rose out my hand as a thorn dug into my index finger. Unlike most panicky people, I remained emotionless, watching the blood drip on my hand.  
Interesting... This wasn't what I expected. This wasn't in my theory.  
Komaeda quickly tore some of his shirt and wrapped it tightly round my finger, keeping it suspended in the air. At least he knew basic first aid. However he could have just gone to the infirmary and got the nurse, he planned emergency first aid with his own voice.  
"Kamukura - kun, from 1 - 10 how much does it hurt?" He asked.  
"Komaeda."  
"Was it a rose that contained any dangerous bacteria or venom?" He asked again.  
"Komaeda."  
"Does it hurt when I--"  
"Komaeda!" I didn't shout, but my voice grew louder and harsher. It was obvious I was pissed off even though my face remained a blank slate. Komaeda froze. His head bowed so I couldn't see his face.  
"I'm sorry..." He whimpered, his hair made it hard to see if he was crying, frowning, or smiling. Suddenly, Komaeda's fists slammed the bench gently and uselessly. "Such talent." He gasped in between a sobbing cry. "Can't be. Wasted." He continued through shaking weeps. "Garbage. Like me. Can only. Do. Something. Like aid you."  
This was suddenly a very intriguing situation....


	2. Komahina Luvv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda tries to aid his beloved Kamukura, but screws up and gets yelled at. But what's his punishment? Also this friendly air soon turns into a chilly nightmare for Komaeda. Which includes another punishment... Not the lucky one, are we Komaeda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made Komaeda sound like a bitch... I apologise sincerely to anyone who is offended by my crap XD Also I'm sorry these chapters are short, I have alot to focus on in school...

-Komaeda's point of view-

The moment I saw Kamukura's finger, I panicked. This ultimate was the future, and the future had just been wounded. I immediately tore the corner of my shirt and wrapped it round his finger, the worry was boiling inside me. I had started to ask emergency questions, in case the rose had been poisonous. At least I was good at worrying...  
"Komaeda!" Kamukura growled, I flinched. Kamukura had never looked so annoyed and his voice had never been so loud. It brought tears to my eyes that I had caused him hatred. I wanted the world to devour me at that second, erase my existance and give this curse to someone else.  
I didn't want to be the bad guy.  
I didn't want him to see me like this, so I kept my face down. I bit my lip trying to hold back sobs, but it was useless.The only thing I could do was say the truth.  
"Such talent." My sobbing made it hard to say it as a normal sentence. "Can't be. Wasted. Garbage. Like me. Can only. Do. Something. Like aid you."  
Silence...  
I don't think he heard it properly. I probably sounded like someone at a funeral mumbling into a tissue.  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed my chin surprisingly gently. I stared up with teary eyes in shock, Kamukura held my head by my chin. My lip quivered as another tear fell.  
"Kamukura - kun--" I whined as he cut me off with a kiss. It was inexperienced, sloppy, but a kiss.  
A kiss from Izuru Kamukura.  
My eyes fluttered closed as he released my chin but maintained the kiss, what did this mean? Did Kamukura love me? Was he trying to shut me up? Questions made me dizzy as he pulled away. My cheeks burned and my heart thumped so loudly I swore he could hear it.  
"Komaeda," Kamukura stared at me with his red eyes. "Don't loath yourself. Also, I thank you for attending to my injuries."  
There was only one word that described my feeling.  
It was beyond happiness, relaxed, amazing.  
It was Hopeful.

I started to follow Kamukura more than ever. I didn't flinch as much when our shoulders brushed when we walked. I walked him to school, followed him during school, then walked him home. Then I would go home myself and enjoy this wonderful feeling.  
However we hadn't kissed since then.  
Kamukura was quite silent too, as if moderating his surroundings. It was like he was expecting something, I didn't like it.  
As we walked to school side by side, I stared down at my twiddling thumbs and smiled to myself.  
"Kamukura - kun?"  
"Yes?" He answered as he flicked his fringe to the side. He had a small leather bag on his shoulder which held his books and pencil case, as if he needed it. Izuru Kamukura had probably passed all his exams and was only here because of his age.  
"So... What are we? In relationship wise?"  
Wrong. I was so wrong. He expected me to ask that, to make me predictable.  
Oh shit.  
"We are still technically acquaintances. The kiss I planted was a mere form of affection, so to be honest our relationship is quite muddled in the perspective of science."  
I felt like I had been shot. Acquaintances...  
That word hurt so much.... I was the madman of the school, utter garbage like me should be flattered by this simple gesture.  
But why did it hurt?  
Why did it feel like the rose that started this had grown ten times bigger and wrapped a thorn covered stem around me.   
It hurts....  
"Komaeda!" Kamukura yelled at me, the eruption of sounds snapped me back to reality.  
A car horn, a yell, a screech. Then silence.  
Oh please no, don't tell me I had. I looked around in shock as I lay on the sidewalk, a truck was toppled over and caught on the traffic lights. Had I almost been ran over? It seems that luck was on my side after all.  
But it wasn't.  
"Kamukura - kun?" I called out in a shaky voice, my face went pale as the thought of Kamukura sacrificing himself for me.  
"Kamukura - kun?" I called more harshly, looking down the sidewalk and at the truck.  
"Kamukura - kun!?"  
"No need to shout." Kamukura grumbled from my left, I locked gazes with him and crawled to his side. He didn't look injured but he could of been. Because of me...  
"I'm sor-" I began.  
"A cat ran out and in front of the truck. You stood their in space so I had to practically shove you out the road. Hopefully none of this will come back to bite us in the future." Kamukura patted his black clothing gently and smoothened his hair, then turned to me and held out his hand.   
Baffled, I took it.  
"However you still look ravishing!" I teased, I wanted to enlighten the mood before he realised the useless trash I am had almost killed us. Kamukura glanced perpexled at me, which honestly didn't help in containing my grin.  
"Oh don't worry." Kamukura folded his arms, his face showed no emotion as he faced me. "You'll be punished for this."

-Kamukura's point of view-

Kamukura sighed shortly whilst leaning on the tiled wall, hearing the rustles and protests of Komaeda in the changing room satisfied his boredom and the fact his boots were scuffed. They were ankle height and were ruined thanks to the accident earlier.  
"Kamukura - kun" Komaeda whined, Kamukura heard the shove of clothes into a bag.  
"Remember, Komaeda." He called out. "This is punishment for your stupid actions this morning."  
I didn't consider myself a pervert.  
I just thought that seeing this scrawny boy in a change of fashion might seem less boring...  
The door opened and, hesistantly, Komaeda stepped out with his casual clothes in a bag. Instead of wearing his jumper however, Komaeda's red face was adorned by a maids outfit with matching knee high stockings and a head bow.  
This definetly wasn't boring... Was Kamukura maybe even turned on?


End file.
